Existing Game Bugs
The following lists current known bugs in the game, ranging from visual to actual in-game issues. Gameplay Affecting Bugs LBAS Swap Crash *'What happens:' The game will occasionally crash when attempting to change planes in the LBAS menu. *'Predicted Cause:' This is due to the game attempting to unload an image asset before it has even been loaded by the game. LBAS Recon Planes do not gain ranks *'What happens:' Any recon type plane will not gain experience in proficiency after sorties, but will conversely still lose ranks if the planes are somehow lost during combat. This impacts and its skilled variant the most. *'Predicted Cause' Recon planes gain experience only during Detection Phase, and LBAS waves count only as Air Phases. Thus there is no available way in-game to increase ranks for . Ignored Default Plane Proficiency on Wipe *'What happens:' If a plane that has a default initial proficiency is emptied, it will reset to that default rank after the sortie. However, sortieing that plane again will reset its proficiency down to 0, before gaining ranks normally again. *'Predicted Cause:' When a plane is emptied, only its displayed rank (0-7) will be set to its default value, whereas its internal exp value (0-120) will always be set to 0. After sortieing the plane again and its exp changes, its displayed rank will be updated to the correct value of 0 to match the exp. Equipment Fit Bonuses having no effect *'What happens:' In any calculation that requires equipment and ship stats to be evaluated separately, bonus stats from equipping certain equipment on ships will not be considered at all. Conversely any formula that obtains the whole sum of visible stat of the ship will utilize the bonus stats from equipment fits. *'Formulas affected:' ** ASW Attack Damage Formula - Bonus ASW from Sonars/Gyrocopters is not considered neither ship nor equipment ASW. ** Aerial Power Formula - Bonus AA from fighter planes is not considered part of the plane's AA. ** Anti-Air Defense Formula - Bonus AA from AA Guns is not considered neither ship nor equipment AA. ** Night Carrier Damage Formula - Bonus Firepower from Night Fighters is not considered neither the ship nor plane's AA. ** Artillery Spotting Rate Formula - Bonus from radars and seaplanes are not considered neither the ship nor equipment's LoS. *'Formulas unaffected:' ** Shelling - Both Normal Shelling and Carrier Shelling count bonus firepower normally. ** Torpedo - Bonus Torpedo is accounted for normally. ** Defense Power - Bonus armor is accounted for normally. ** Evasion - Bonus evasion is accounted for normally. ** LoS Routing - Bonus LOS is counted for as Ship LOS. ** Opening ASW - Bonus is counted towards the 100 requirement. Torpedo Support Expedition *'What happens:' Torpedo-type Support Expeditions seem to have a base attack power of 0, causing them to only deal scratch damage, regardless of any Firepower or Torpedo stat. Ship "Zombification" *'What happens:' When sinking a ship on a time-limited event map, by closing the game before the battle ends (Aka. Before battle result screen is shown), and refraining from logging in until a maintenance in which the time-limited map is removed from the game occurs. Upon entering the game after the map is removed, the sunken ship will remain in the game, at 0 HP and with a 轟沈(Sunk) status. The ship can be repaired as per normal; removing this status, and cannot be sortied at 0 health. *'Predicted Cause:' The game is unable to resolve the battle state due to the map the ship was sunk in, no longer existing. This presumably aborts the game's attempt to check for and delete the sunken ship in question from your roster. Opening the game at any time before the map is removed, or sinking a ship in a normal map will not enact this behavior, regardless of whether a maintenance has occurred or not. Combined Fleet Torpedo Phase *'What happens:' Player side torpedoes will resolve their damage before Abyssal side torpedoes, causing Abyssal torpedoes to deal reduced, or zero damage if the Abyssal is damaged or sunk. So far this is only observed to occur during Combined Fleet vs Combined Fleet scenarios. ASW Synergy Inconsistencies *'What happens:' Newer Depth Charge equipment do not gain additional synergy bonuses when equipped together with or **The following equipment are currently unable to procure the damage bonus when paired: ** ** ** ** *'Predicted Cause:' As all the involved equipment are of the same equipment type, both and are hard coded into the synergy check with T95 and T2 DC. Any new depth charge equipment afterwards thus is not eligible for the bonus as their specific equipment ID is not accounted for in the code. Grecale Kai's Base Evasion *'What happens:' 's base evasion is 18 instead of a suspected 48, causing her evasion growth to be incredibly high, giving her a projected 152 evasion at level 175 instead of 129 . Anti Air Cut In API 13 *'What happens:' Anti-Air Cut In API Type 13 is impossible to activate, due to sharing similar requirements to API 8 ( with >= 8 + with >=2 ), but being checked after API 8 and having a lower activation rate. Since the same RNG number is used to compare to each AACI, API 13 remains impossible to activate, as any possible generated RNG number will activate API 8 instead. Combined Fleet Echelon Using Old Values *'What happens:' The shelling damage modifier for echelon when using it in Combined Fleet (via entering a Night Battle Node) is still set at 60% instead of 75%. This can be observed through measuring the damage of Support Shelling, which uses the shelling modifier of the formation. Going Above Resource Hard-Cap *'What happens:' Sinking a ship adds the current fuel and ammo supply of the ship to your resources. Gaining resources in this way ignores the usual hard-cap and lets you go above 300000. Transport Quests Double Counting *'What happens:' If both Bd5 (3 transports) and Bd6 (5 tranports) are active at once, both quests receive double credit for each transport sunk, meaning Bd5 may be completed with only 2 transport, and Bd6 may be completed with only 3. Also, if only one of these quests is active, the other still receives credit, even though it's not active. The same behaviour also happens with C3 (5 PVP victories) and certain one-time PVP quests (including C10). *'Predicted Cause:' Bd5 and Bd6 share the same counter internally, so if both are active when 1 transport is sunk, the counter gets +1 for Bd5 and +1 for Bd6, effectively giving +2 to both of them. Visual Bugs World 3-2 Listed Resource Error *'What happens:' World 3-2 still lists instead of as being obtainable in the map. World 6-5 LBAS Legend Offset *'What happens:' World 6-5's LBAS Legend is incorrectly positioned in Phase 2's HTML 5 client, causing it to appear to be in the middle of the ocean instead of the island. It is correctly positioned in the Android client. Sazanami Incorrect Rarity Background *'What happens:' has an incorrect rarity background on her card in Phase 2's HTML 5 client. It is the correct color background in the Android client. Level Up Visual Bugs *'What happens:' Occasionally, when leveling up, ships do not actually show the level up animation, nor increase in level in Phase 2's HTML 5 client. Additionally, when hitting level 174, the exp required for the next level afterwards will not display, as the server does not send the API information required to display the exp. Star Shell Display Bug *'What happens:' In 12vs6 night battles when the escort fleet is moving backwards to the left of the screen, sometimes the escort fleet moving left and star shell animations overlap slightly, causing the ship banner not to slide forward before the star shell firing animation plays. Black HP Bars What happens: If a ship's HP is close to exactly 2/3 full (for example 233/350 on ), its battle banner's HP bar becomes black. Impending Bugs These are bugs that will happen in the future, as a result of external factors. Sound settings will not load *'What happens:' Sound settings will reset every reload starting from Chrome 80. *'Cause:' The game stores sound settings in cookies, starting from Chrome 80, cookies will default to SameSite=Lax. Because the game is loaded from dmm, this will cause the cookies to not be loaded. A simple fix of adding SameSite=None won't work since the same update will force these cookies to be marked Securehttps://www.chromestatus.com/feature/5633521622188032. *'Resolved:' As of the 14th January 2020 patch, this issue has been mitigated.